Never Turn Back
by Thunderxtw
Summary: PreTekken5: Lili comes to America for a visit. When she gets there, however... things are not as she expects them to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Credit goes to **xjmaster** for having a hand in motivating and convincing me to write this.

--------------------------

_**Never Turn Back**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

--------------------------

Early morning had not been so pleasant thus far. The hair dryer was on the fritz, coupled with the accusation that someone had misplaced Lili's makeup kit yet again. She had been staring at her pale reflection in the mirror for the past five minutes, unsuccessful in lessoning the extreme amount of stress she was under. So much of it had filled her stomach in place of food with nausea pains that she decided to skip out on breakfast.

Sebastian and the other butlers continued to work hard to pack all of her things away for the trip. Try as they might, they met with failure at every attempt. Her suitcases were defiant in staying shut, unable to lock with all those clothes and appliances providing too much to hold.

"This is unacceptable!" Lili shouted through all the commotion, tapping the heel of her boot against the floor in frustration. She wanted to be ready over a half hour ago and yet they were still going at it.

"Miss Lili, we are going as fast as we can." Sebastian pleaded, wiping away the sweat accumulating along his balding head. "There are just some things you will not be able to bring along. You are going to have to sacrifice something to make room."

She groaned with an annoyed sigh. "I am taking everything I asked for and that is final." Lili finalized that statement with a glare and stormed out of the room in a huff. However, she feigned her departure, remaining behind the door to eavesdrop on the oncoming conversation.

"I cannot stand that brat anymore!" Xavier, the youngest butler, said with a loud outburst. "She is spoiled, self-centered, and bossy. Seriously, Sebastian, I do not understand how you can put up with such a monster." He sounded so relieved to get those feelings out, as if he had kept them suppressed for an years.

The eldest butler was silent, clearing his throat before he gave his answer in a clear tone. "Miss Lili is not that bad. She is usually a gentle person, and would not act this way unless something was wrong. I believe she is just going through a lot at the moment. Just give her some time. You shall get used to her eventually."

Lili smiled, not too surprised of where Sebastian stood in the matter. He always tolerated and followed her orders better than most did, especially since he was closer to her than most. Not once had he back talked or complained about anything that she instructed him to do, and the same went for her father too.

"I don't care." The Xavier replied in a harsh tone. "She spends more time yelling than appreciating what we do. If you ask me, she is just one big pain in the butt. And I will be glad when she goes on that trip since we won't have to listen to her constant nagging anymore."

Anger began to rise with her fists clenched together. She could not take the verbal abuse anymore as she thrusted the door open with gaze shooting across the room at the aggressor slandering her. All had quieted just as she predicted, her voice soft as she spoke. "So, I am a pain in the butt? Well, you will be quite satisfied to know that you won't have to see me anymore. Do you wish to know why?"

The butler straightened his tie, did not even make eye contact with her as he stammered. Perhaps he was going to apologize to her, but it was too late for that. "Uh…I…"

"Simple. Xavier, **you're fired!**" Lili screamed, girlish voice echoing through the halls on purpose for his humiliation. "You will never work for this family again. Now get out. I do not wish to see your face ever again in my presence!"

Xavier bowed his head and did as told, the others still silent as they watched him go. It mattered nothing to her. He had crossed the line, and he had to pay for it in return. It was her father's self-taught policy, having the same effect on her as well.

Her smile began to fade, as no one else seemed to share her laughter over the incident. Lili then came downstairs and opened the doors leading outside before taking a seat on the concrete steps. The smell of clean air mixed with in with the fragrant aroma of flowers soothed her as she held back tears. Even at sixteen, she refused to cry like most girls did at times like this. Being the only daughter of a wealthy oil tycoon had its ups and downs. On one hand, she had the luxuries that most would kill to have. On the other, despite having all this wealth, she was not happy in the least. Inside, she felt empty, as if there were something missing in her life that had not been there before.

She looked down at the limousine parked by the curb, the chauffeur still staring at his watch just as he did a half-hour ago. It made the wait seem even more torturous as she mimicked his actions with a pout.

The sound of distant footsteps brought her up from her position, Sebastian leading the group to the limousine with her luggage in tow. Judging by their hissed grunts and gritted teeth, she speculated what they carried to weigh at least a ton. They stored everything inside and closed the trunk shut before giving Lili their farewells.

Sebastian was the only one left as she gave him one final embrace. "Goodbye, Miss Lili. I hope your trip to America is a safe one. Be sure to say hello to your mother for me, and give her my best wishes."

"I will." She nodded, laying a soft kiss at his cheek before the chauffer opened the door wide for her to step in. Then the butlers waved her off, their images becoming less visible through the tinted window. Her mind still could not get off what happened earlier, and she wondered if she would ever recover from it before the day's end.

Leaning back, Lili sighed once more as her gaze trailed at the many roads and signs passing by.

* * *

"We have arrived at the airport, Miss Lili." The chauffeur's thick accent snapped her out of her trance as she looked up to acknowledge the obvious. She would have taken the family private jet over a public plane any day. However, her father was in the process of using it, limiting her choices. 

Lucky for her, they had made good time and her first-class flight did not start for another half-hour or so. She found her spot to the window comfortable on sitting down, smirking at the tall, thick-browed man one seat over from her. Before long, the plane had jerked forward on the runway, soon taking to the blue ridden sky overhead. The high altitude had her ears popping as multiple clouds floated past.

Drowsiness had come into effect just as the announcement approved the use of electronics again.

Lili's eyes closed as she placed the pair of headphones over her ears, her mind awash with thoughts.

'_Don't worry, father, Sebastian. I will be back soon.'_


	2. Chapter 2

------------------------------

_**Never Turn Back**_

_**Chapter 2**_

------------------------------

"Attention all passengers. We will be landing soon. Please remain seated until then. Be sure to take all your belongings with you upon exiting. Thank you, and enjoy the rest of the flight."

The gruff voice of the captain rose Lili's eyes open once more as she stared out the window. Thick clouds and the brightening gleams of the sunlight had vanished, replaced by the towering skyscrapers as the plane eased down toward the runway.

Lili merged into the single-file line of passengers before stepping off. Inside the airport, she found the bald, scrawny chauffeur holding up the sign with her name on it.

She greeted him with a smile, pushing away several blonde strands of hair from her eyes. "Eugene, I presume."

He tipped his sunglasses and nodded in confirmation. "Ahh, and you must be Miss Rochefort."

"Yes. Please, just call me Lili." She brushed past him before making an exit for the door. "My luggage is over there. Careful, it weighs a ton."

* * *

Eugene hauled her things outside as she stood in wait by the limousine. There was so much to explore she could not contain the excitement. "Come come now. We must hurry!" She called out to him, although it did little to speed things up.

"Uh…little help here." He grunted, seeming to have a hard time carrying her bags as he took a brief rest. It amazed her enough that he could lift anything at such a small size. Then again, most chauffeurs trained for this sort of thing.

"Oh alright." She waved to the pedestrian walking along the curb. "Hey you! Help him!"

He paused and looked over to regard her, ignoring the request as he went the opposite way. Lili shook her head, arms folded about her chest as she scoffed. "Well that was rude."

There was a sigh from Eugene as he managed to slam the trunk shut. "Nevermind, Miss Lili. I took care of it. Now get in and we shall be on our way." He took her jacket, allowing her to ease out of it before she stepped into the limousine.

Lili leaned back with a yawn, still a little exhausted from the plane ride. The country reminded her so much of Monaco as buildings flitted past the window. However, like most countries, it had its differences that set it apart from her beloved home.

Lili had not been here long and already she felt homesick. Here, things seemed a bit too common for her liking; she wondered if she would ever adjust to that.

"How far is mother's place from here?" She grinned, not taking her eyes away from the window.

Eugene was silent for a moment, as if deep in thought. "Quite a while. Just sit tight and relax, Miss Lili. I will let you know when we get there." He smiled at the rearview mirror, closing the window to grant her some privacy. Perhaps it was best she took his advice. Before doing so, she took a glance at the photo of her mother. She was still in the prime of her youth, a woman so sophisticated as if she were destined for royalty.

Her eyelids lowered again minutes later before a blaring car horn reopened them. She felt the limousine swerve left and right, her body unable to move thanks to the seatbelt. Her heart pulsated faster than normal as she questioned Eugene's driving with panicking screams. "Hey, just what do you think your doing! Stop that!"

However, he gave no answer, did not even roll down the window to let her know what was going on. Then came the terrified screaming of his voice that signaled danger, making her fingers grip the edge of her seat. A sudden collision and the impact made her tense.

All went silent after that with Lili noticing the car was no longer moving. "Eugene! Eugene!"

Again, there was no answer, her nerves shaken as she unfastened the seatbelt with a click. She pushed her side of the door opened and climbed out to observe the incident. The limousine's front had smashed into a wall, damaging all but the rear where she was.

"Look at this!" Lili screamed at the driver, voice shaken with fury. "And this…this was a beautiful limo too. Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

His constant silence forced her to open the door, ready to blast him with over a hundred things. Then her eyes went wide, feet stepping away with a petrified gasp. What she saw inside was a corpse leaning against the steering wheel before falling onto the pavement.

"Oh my god!" Her gaze veered to see if anyone else had seen the crash, but she was the only witness there. She would have preferred this to be some sort of cruel joke although she knew this was not.

Lili's hand trembled as she reached for her cell phone, unable to steady her rapid breathing. Fear had almost frozen her voice as she started to dial for emergency. There was no dial tone, and soon the phone had blipped dead.

"Huh? But…but…I just recharged it…" She stammered, fighting hard not to cry. Staying here did her no good and she knew that. Her gaze rose to the fogged city ahead with breath beginning to slow.

_'Perhaps there's a phone up there I can use.'_ Lili thought as putting one foot forward marked the start of her journey. The area was akin to a traditional ghost town found in most western films, only the setting was much more modern.

Her brows knitted into a frown as she walked the streets alone, the cold air making her shiver even more despite wearing a jacket. There was not a single person in sight, not even within the cars left on opposite sides of the road.

The frown soon curled into a grateful smile as she discovered a payphone only a few steps ahead. She ran up to it, then groaned, as realization sunk in that she lacked change. The convenient store nearby made her sigh in relief before going in.

_'Someone has to be here. They just have to be.'_

Just like outside, this place seemed cold and uninhabited. The food and items were still fresh and new, having her wondering how that was even possible.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Lili said as she walked about, sensing she would not get a reply like before.

Her guess was right as she came up to the counter, the store seeming as if someone had just cleaned it. There was the cash register: the answer to her problem, or so she hoped. She reached into her purse to set an American bill on the table. Deserted store or not, she was not going to steal like some petty thief.

Lili jumped as the register rang up by itself with no one behind it, the slot opening to reveal the coins kept within. She took what she needed and hurried out without turning back. Like her cell phone, the payphone did not have a dial tone either. Looking over made Lili see the harsh truth. The telephone lines were no longer as one as they were minutes before she entered the store. Either it was just her imagination, or someone did not want her to leave.

Dull footsteps sounded near as she turned to see a small silhouette standing in the distance. At last, she was not alone here after all. They did not move, not so much as speak as Lili stepped closer to identify them.

"Hey, you! Tell me how to…"

The silhouette turned and sprinted away, triggering Lili to give chase.

"Come back here! Hey! I am talking to you!" It was no use as her calls went ignored as they dashed through several streets. Quickened pants signaled Lili's body beginning to tire as she rounded the next corner. Despite wanting to stop and catch her breath, somehow, her legs fought through the exhaustion.

Then Lili came to a halt, watching the silhouette run straight into a school building rising up in view. From far away, it seemed like an ordinary school. On the other hand, the chilling feeling it gave on drawing closer stated otherwise. She had her doubts about going inside, but deep down she felt she had to do this.

Once that door came open, there was no turning back.


	3. Chapter 3

--------------------------------------_**  
**_

_**Never Turn Back**_

_**Chapter 3 **_

**----------------------------------------------**_**  
**_

The door creaked open with a push, her legs hesitant before stepping in. The air was damp, the rotting odor so unbearable it made her grimace. All was quiet with the exception of her breathing and the resounding clicks of her heels. Darkness had shrouded most of the hallways, giving no hint as to what lied beyond them.

The unpleasant scenery had her wanting to turn back, but she managed to stay with a deep intake of breath. Realization sunk in that the person she had chased in here was perhaps her only hope of leaving this odd place. They had to know something, and she would not rest until she found out what. Most of the classrooms and offices required a key, frustrating her even more.

Walking these halls, she felt blind, helpless, and further more…alone. However, upon seeing the stilled, hunched figure ahead, all those troubled thoughts and feelings started to vanish. She expelled a relieved sigh before coughing at the putrid odor drawn in. His outfit was undistinguishable from this proximity, but she was happy to see him no less. He had his back turned and did not seem to have acknowledged her presence.

"You there. Do you know where I could find a phone? I need to make a call." He was silent, remaining still as a statue. She repeated herself, this time a little louder, but she got the same result.

Lili pouted and scoffed, coming closer. "Hey! Are you deaf? I need help here!"

He cracked his neck joints a bit, a broom fixed between his hands, facing her with a quiet moan. His uniform was that of a janitor.

"What on earth…" Lili went wide-eyed, gasping after just one glance. What she saw was not a man, was not even human it seemed. It was faceless, deformed, and skinless, as if by example of some freakish science experiment. Her mind suggested running, but her feet seemed incapable of moving from the shock.

It approached her, its feet dragging against the floor as it twitched and shook without pause. The pepper spray in her jacket would do no good against an eyeless being and that made matters worse.

Another suffering moan and the creature swung with great force for Lili's head. The blow missed her by a few inches as she ducked and crawled backward. It gave chase, its fifthly, disfigured hands tightening about the broomstick, readying for a second attempt. Lili dodged the next swing and kicked up, knocking the broom out of its hands.

Now was her chance.

She proceeded to grab what the creature no longer held, but its grip caught onto her dress, having no intention on letting go. Lili shrieked, though knowing no one would come to her aid. Her voice groaned as the monster fondled her leg, and she struck back with a harsh kick that pushed it away. Hands went for the broom, eyes glaring at her attacker before wielding the cleaning device like a sledgehammer.

Several shots to the midsection floored the brute, although it appeared far from defeated as it reached for her leg. Lili closed her eyes and stomped like one did to extinguish a small fire, hearing something splatter into multiple chucks across the floor. Reopening eyes saw what remained and she retched, spewing vomit as it burned her throat.

"Oh God…oh God…"She let out in a chocked voice.

Crimson stained her boots, the same boots that were once clean and new. Her body leaned against the wall before sinking down to the ground, whimpering a little. Looking at the corpse, those memories began to resurface, the horror she almost faced in the school bathroom a year ago.

She forced what happened out of her mind, catching the glint of metal from the fallen beast's pocket. Further inspection revealed it was a key, unlabeled as to what it could unlock.

After storing it within her jacket, a quick noise turned her about. More moans, giving a hint as to what was to follow, prompting her to move on.

Lili ran in the opposite direction, uncaring that it led her into the darkest of halls. No matter how much distance she covered, she could still hear those unsettling moans not far behind. Her heartbeat sped up faster than she had ever thought possible, throat almost dry.

Ahead, she found a door, leading into what seemed to be the cafeteria, another place devoid of much light. She caught her breath as she looked around; everything seemed normal, but even that made her tremble.

'_This cannot be. This is impossible. I must be sleeping. I just have to be!'_

Pinching her cheeks told her this was not a dream, that the events taking place were in fact real. Even then, she found herself believing otherwise.

It was not long before pounding disrupted the peace she had for only a minute. Something moaned behind the door, trying to push it open, but she was quick in keeping it closed.

The strength she was up against was superior, able to get through in a matter of seconds if she did not act fast. Her eyes darted for something to barricade the door, noting one of the chairs in front of her. Lili extended her arm in a reach, but it was too far from her to grasp. The moan soon morphed into an irate roar, shaking her nerves.

She pushed harder in urgency, but could feel her strength beginning to give out. With no other alternative, she grabbed the chair with the door flinging open behind. Another beast emerged, this one armed with a mop. Having little time to think, Lili threw the chair and knocked the monster off balance. She seized one more and pummeled the creature with it, merciless with each blow. Much as she prayed this to be over, it was not.

Every strike seemed to only fuel its anger, causing her to back away and consider a new plan. She pushed a few tables and chairs in the beast's path, only to watch it rip through them with ease. Within touching distance, the creature swung its mop, the speed behind it much too quick to dodge. Lili grunted as she fell to one knee after taking the hit, holding her hip.

The next swing missed her as she ducked and attempted to sprint away. However, that shot she took had slowed her down, making it easier for the monster to catch up. Her panting loudened as she saw it still stalking her, able to predict what it had in mind. She seized another chair with shaky hands and bashed it into the creature's skull when it came near. It stumbled a little, losing some of its balance. Lili repeated her actions, and as the beast fell, she began a series of strikes.

There was still some fight left in it, proving to be a greater adversary than the one in her last encounter. She took advantage of the sharp stilettos of her boots, closing her eyes again as they did the damage.

With one last jerk, it stopped moving, the red essence oozing from its head evidence that the creature was no more. Perspiration had soaked her entire form and her body odor suggested she was in desperate need of a bath.

Lili knelt down, still panting, wishing all this would end. Her heart felt like it was about ready to explode once she stood up. Too much going on, too much for her to handle.

A glance at the food on the counter and her stomach growled, lips beginning to water. She had not eaten since the plane ride, but it was hard to think about food now, although it did look appetizing for a lower class meal. Hardened and stale, it was uneatable, not suiting her tastes anyway.

Another inhuman roar convinced her to leave before anything else transpired.

* * *

Key held in hand, she tried it on several doors. None would open. 

On her walk, the feeling within her bladder had started to build. She had forced herself to hold it for so long, but it had become a burden too great to ignore. A dash to the girl's bathroom and she whimpered upon her discovery. Despite the locked door, she pulled on it regardless.

"Come on! Come on! I really have to go!"

Of course, there was another option, one that had her cringing at the mere thought of it. A place she had never dared to enter. The more her bladder tightened the more she considered it.

Lili came into the boy's bathroom and paused at the obscenities her eyes never intended to see. She checked for a clean stall, but the ones here were anything but. Much as she hated tending to a dirty toilet, it would have to do. The rancid smell of human waste had her wanting to vomit again.

Lili leaned forward a bit, resting her head in her hands as she pondered. Her father, Sebastian and the other butlers, she would give anything to see them again.

She glanced at her locket, a single tear rolling off her cheek.

'…_and mother too…'_

Finished, she rose from her seat, a little more relieved now. Her eyes then elevated, seeing the pale-faced girl in the mirror blinking with petite lashes. A tilt of the head and she did the same, mimicking every movement.

A second later, that image changed. Liver spots began to spread across her face, the skin and lips wrinkling up to the replica of an old vagrant. Perfect white teeth were now bright yellow, hair losing its luster as it turned to a dingy gray.

Wide eyed, Lili covered her mouth and backed away at what her reflection had become. Her eyes felt like they had just shot into the back of her head.

Touching her face, she let out a thankful sign, noting everything was unchanged. She began to think these were just hallucinations before shaking such thoughts away. Whatever the case, she did not bother to look into the mirror anymore as she made her exit.

Head turning, she gasped. There was the figure she had chased in here, too far to make out their exact features. Lili said nothing as they shared a brief stare down, equivalent to the showdown scenes seen in old western films. Then all the anger came gushing out from within her voice. "You! Why did you run from me when I needed your help?"

The figure bolted around the corridor. "Oh no you don't!" Lili screamed in pursuit. "Get back here!" The more she ran, the more she understood that these boots were what held her back. However, taking a moment to pull them off would only slow her down. It did not matter now though.

Again, they had vanished, leaving no traces for her to follow.

Then her ears caught the sound of indistinct yelling from afar, but this was unlike the ones heard from those creatures. It sounded feminine, so common… so human. Lili followed it as a dog did his master's whistle.

The voice grew louder the farther she went, as if calling to her for guidance. Her search ended at an office door, a locked office door no less. Wait, there was still that key.

At last, she had solved that mystery. However, she still had this one to uncover. She peered in as the room had gone silent. Only one fourth of the lights worked as she flipped the switch, teeth chattering in the back of her mouth.

"Hello? Is someone in here?"

No response.

Her mind begged for a flashlight, for anything to help her see what she could not. Lili paused as she heard a rattling noise behind her, seeing the source in shadowed form. From what she could make out, its horns curled downward from the sides of its head. It made a slight humming sound, perhaps a warning that it was about to attack.

She kept her distance, but this newfound monster did not. Already its arm was reaching for her and she was defenseless. Whether it intended to make a meal out of her or something else, she was not about to allow it.


	4. Chapter 4

------------------------------_**  
**_

_**Never Turn Back**_

_**Chapter 4 **_

----------------------------_**  
**_

Lili closed her eyes and started kicking, flinging the monster back, drawing a feminine squeal from it. She noted its legs, arms, and hands were just like hers.

Closer inspection revealed it was just a girl, the curled horns turning out to be a pair of drooping pigtails.

"Ow…that not very nice." She rubbed her offended rump from the fall and stood while brushing off her plaid skirt. "Why you do that?"

Lili scratched her forehead, about ready to blast this stranger with over twenty different insults. Although it relieved her heart to see another human being, she could not help the words ready to burst from her lips. "Huh? Your no monster. How dare you!"

The girl blinked and squinted her eyes. "How dare I what? You scare me before I could say hi."

Lili groaned and rolled her eyes with a puzzled stare to follow. "Why do you talk like that?"

She frowned, shaking her head in an apologetic manner. "Sorry. English not my first language." Then a smile came to grace her lips, brighter than ones she expected from most girls. "My name Ling Xiaoyu. What yours?"

She offered a handshake, but Lili kept her hands to herself in refusal.

"Emily Rochefort." There was a pause before she finished the rest. "But you can call me Lili."

Xiaoyu covered her mouth and snickered.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" Lili felt the heat rise to her cheeks, tapping her foot against the floor. In a situation like this, there was not much to laugh about.

"Emily…. Silly name." She said, giggling. "I never heard it before. You talk funny too."

Her eyes widened, unable to believe what she had just heard. "Silly? You have the audacity to call my name silly? Well it certainly is better than yours!" She could feel her temper rising like steam from a kettle, coaxing a deep breath into her lungs to calm herself. Even now, she had to be the mature one. "Ugh, never mind. What were you doing in here?"

Xiaoyu's eyes darted around the room, pointing to the door. "Somehow it shut itself when I came in. Then it lock itself tight to prevent me from leaving. I…I hate being locked in scary places like this."

Considering all that had happened so far, it did not strike her as odd. However, Lili could tell there had to be more to it than this. "How did you wind up here? Were you led here as well?"

"I…I don't know." Xiaoyu stammered as she bit her lower lip. "Can't seem to remember much."

Her answer did not help matters and the fact that Lili was stuck here without a way of getting home did not either. She dreaded to think of what would become of her the longer she stayed in this city. "I am never going to get out of here." She thought aloud with a sniffle.

Xiaoyu came to her side, patting her shoulder in attempt to relax her. "You will." There was sympathy in her voice, and the last she needed was for someone to feel sorry for her.

Lili glared at where her hand had gone, smacking it away. "Don't touch me! Did I grant you permission? I don't even know where your hands have been! I'm already dirty enough!"

Xiaoyu rubbed at her offended wrist, stepping back, making it apparent she understood the warning. "Sorry. I…I didn't mean to…. I thought people like that."

Lili's tongue clicked, flicking fingers through her hair. "Xiaoyu, you and I are two entirely different people. You see, I am me, and you are just…you."

The girl pouted and twiddled her thumbs. "I think I understand. If it make you feel better, I just leave."

Her hand reached the knob on the door, opening it just a tad before Lili shut it back. "Wait! You can't go out there!"

"Hmm? Why?" Ling's eyes seemed to blink in curiosity.

"Haven't you seen those…those things? They're all over the place." Lili said, staring out the glass window, a bit suspicious on how there was no noise present.

"Things? What things?" Xiaoyu furrowed her brows with a small shake of the head.

Lili held in a scream. She knew she was not crazy, not hallucinating what she saw out there, not by a long shot. "Those hideous things…out there." Eyes shot down to her blood stained clothes blended with her own vomit, containing that unbearable decaying smell that creature emitted after its death. "They ruined my dress and boots. Look at me, I' am a walking mess because of them."

Xiaoyu rested her chin upon her finger in thought. "I see few strange things. But we can't stay here. We leave together, yes?"

She was right. Even though the room seemed peaceful and safe, it would not be such for long. No matter, Lili did not have a high opinion on sticking around for much longer. The faster they left this place the better, and there was no doubt in her mind that she would miss it.

Lili stared at her reeking attire again, too horrified to even touch it. "I need to clean myself up before we head out."

Xiaoyu pointed at the east door. "Bathroom over there. I just wait here."

She walked inside, staring at her soiled, pale image in the mirror. Then she turned to the other girl watching her from a distance in silence. "Do you mind?" Lili closed the door and began turning the lone valve on the faucet after finding a single source of light to brighten the room. The valve made a rusty screeching sound, as if nobody had used it in years.

Nothing came out, not so much as a drip of water. Then she heard something rush through the pipes, something ready to gush out of the sink's faucet. Lili placed her hands under it in anticipation to cup the moisture. However, instead of feeling a mixture of cold and hot water soothe and cleanse her hands, there was something else. The feeling was itchy and even somewhat ticklish. Eyes opening, she realized the truth, scattering up her bare hands in the form of various tiny insects.

Her shrill scream triggered Xiaoyu to throw open the door as she flung her arms about in the air. "Get em off! Get em off!" She yelled to the other girl.

Xiaoyu started swiping the bugs off right way, wasting a few on herself as the rest landed at their feet. Running out of the bathroom, they shut the door and blockaded the bottom with towels to seal off the insects escape.

"Yuck! It just had to be bugs!" Lili scratched at her bitten hands as they continued to inch. "Why is all this happening to me?" She asked herself in a silent whimper.

Xiaoyu opened the door wide before ushering her out, refusing to comment. "Come. We leave now."

With no other choice, she did as requested. It eased her nerves a bit now that she at least had someone accompanying her.

The Monacan gulped as she stepped out. "Agreed…let's go."

They explored the halls, sharing a conversation to ease the mood a little. Lili had told Xiaoyu to keep a distance from her, but it was she herself staying as close as possible. Her eyes remained locked on the darkness they could not see beyond, like a lingering fog that only got thicker the deeper into it they went.

"It sad that you don't have any friends." Xiaoyu said with a sidelong glance, sighing.

Lili paused and scowled at the other girl. "Who said I did not have any?"

"You did." She pointed out with a finger. "You tell me so much about yourself, you did not mention friends."

The Monacan cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Well… I got many friends. There's…um…no wait…hold on. There is that…um…no. What about…no. Me and her are sort of cool and…no." She kicked at the floor and pouted. "Oh to heck with it!"

Xiaoyu's giggles began to fill the hallways, tipping her head sideways. "Friendless, huh?"

Lili shook her head and flung her hair back behind her shoulders. "So what if I am?" came her shrill voice. "I…I have fun all by myself. Who needs them…" She masked any traces of doubt in her voice, looking away from Xiaoyu's half darkened gaze.

"Friends good to have. Can be useful at times."

Before she could reply to that claim, Lili slowed her walking to realize what stood before them. She sucked in her lips before the words came out in a shriek. "You again!"

"Emily, who that…" Xiaoyu started in a shaken tone.

"Still alive…" The cloaked figure spoke for the first time in a low monotonic voice. "Maybe you can do it after all…"

He turned to walk away, ignoring Lili's frequent yells to come back. "Hey! Why must you runoff when I try to talk to you? Do you know who I am? Do you!"

A moment later, he vanished into the black haze, sending chills down her spine. She pondered the vague statement in stunned silence, Xiaoyu's voice snapping her back to the present.

"You…you know each other?"

"No… but I have a feeling he knows how to get out of here and he's hiding it for some sick reason. I don't know where he went, but we are getting out of this place." Lili came to the front door where she had entered earlier, pulling on the handle. It remained shut.

"It's locked. That jerk locked us in here!" She gave the handle another shaky pull although she knew that in the end she was just wasting her time.

"Oh no. Not good. Not good." came Xiaoyu's distressed voice. "I…let me help you."

Together with strained grunts, they both tried, but even their combined strength was not enough to undo the force that hindered them from leaving.

Lili sighed in defeat, speaking between pants. "No use. We should try to find another way out."

Xiaoyu said nothing, choosing to stare at the narrow hall ahead. Her silence made Lili tremble to ask, but she did so anyway. "What's wrong with you?"

"I see something…" came her trailing voice.

'_Hopefully it is something that will help us.'_ Lili thought as she followed close behind with caution. There it was, a large shell, cracked at the sides, a hole made in the middle. "What is this?"

"Look like egg." Xiaoyu bent over, closed her eyes, and stuck her hand inside as it made a squishy noise. "Ewww!" She grimaced.

"What?"

"Inside still wet. Whatever came out of this… somewhere nearby." She looked around them with frantic eyes.

Lili jumped as another icy chill went down her spine. Behind Xiaoyu was another egg, also hatched. However…not just that as she found herself swallowing hard.

She tried best to scream, but her voice was so low it could not issue an audible warning.

'Xiaoyu…turn around. Xiaoyu…turn around. Turn around Xiaoyu…' She begged of her in mind, mouth as dry as an afternoon desert. 

The girl stood and acknowledged the panicked gaze Lili had, unaware of the imminent danger inching closer. She started making signals with her eyes, feeling her cheeks squinch in fear.

Then Xiaoyu did as hoped, gasping, backing away toward Lili in astonishment as she saw the approaching threat too: a green reptilian menace crawling along the ceiling as a spider would, pointed claws sharp like miniature knifes. It exposed a long serpent tongue from its mouth that swayed from side to side as if it had a life of its own. The mouth then parted open to reveal the sharp teeth that dripped sticky saliva.

Lili could see the hunger in its beady eyes, the intent to feed upon human flesh…their flesh.


End file.
